Just Need Someone: The Beginnings of a Hero
by rarcher
Summary: At long last the origins of Aura Shepard are revealed in this prequel to the Just Need Someone series
1. Chapter 1

Someone's Hero: Chapter 1

AN: Well here is my 'prequel' to Just Need Someone. I got back to playing Mass Effect 1 and with a few promptings from my readers in the past plus my friends I am going to do the ME1 version of Aura so folks can see how she evolved. Plus I am then going to rewrite Just Need Someone going through ME2 to reflect her growth and struggles there.

AN2: As stated this uses my Aura Shepard who starts off as earthborn and then war hero. She starts off as renegade then moves towards paragon. The story will start from the beginning of ME1 and go from there.

Aura stood by a window, staring down at her long time home. God how she hated the memories there, the stench that the clogged streets gave off. "..Paradise my ass." She muttered feeling the new SR-1 Normandy's engine power up and the ship's pilot ring off the approaches for the jump relay. As she made her way to the bridge passing by the eager new crew she thought further to herself. "..Does he have to announce every bit?"

Rounding the CIC she soon emerged onto the bridge where their VIP passenger Nilhus stood watching the jump unfold. As she listened to the pilot, now as she recalled named Joker, read off how good he was in skill she listened to the banter.

"..Yes that is the official story, only an idiot belivers the official story." Joker said.

"..That's enough, your soldiers not children act like it!" she said with annoyance.

Then the captain's voice came over and she heard the testy tone in his voice. "..Damnit.." she growled in thought. "..Right I'm on my way.." she said in reply.

Ignoring the further banter from the crew she preceded down the corridor to where their navigator was talking it seemed to their chief engineer. Presley turned to face her, "..Congrats commander, looks like we had a smooth run. You heading down to see the Captain?" he asked.

"..I'm on my way to give him a status update right now." She replied. "..Like I would be doing anything else right now." She thought privately, honestly was the whole crew brain dead?

Figuring she may as well try to get to know the crew some she asked the navigator a few questions on their mission so far and what he knew of Nilhus. Finding little else she said, "..Information is on a need to know basis just like I have been suffering through, if or when you need to know what is going on. I will be sure to relay it to you." She said moving aside as he snapped off a salute.

"..Understood commander!" he said.

Not feeling in the mood to talk further she bypassed the squabbling junicor officer Jenkins and the ship's doctor who she had yet to meet. "..And with any luck I wont have to." She privately hoped.

Entering the comm she found only Nilhus standing and waiting for her. "..Ah commander good I was hoping you would get here first." He said.

"..Talk about what?" she said defensively.

Their Turian guest went on to describe the beauties of Eden Prime. "..I'm a marine not a tourist guide." She replied.

Quick to reply to her snap back he taunted her about how safe was the colony really. "..You got something to say Nilhus just say it." She said.

She listened to his sort of teasing tone asking her if she was 'ready for this', "..Is that some sort of Turian come on?" she thought neturally.

Then Captain Anderson came in breaking her thoughts, "..I think it is about time we told the Commander what is really going on here." He said.

"..This mission is far more then a simple shakedown run." Nilhus prompted

"..I figured there was something you weren't telling us, Captain." She said in a more friendly tone to him.

Finding out about a secret payload and then that it was a new Prothean artifact she asked about details and then Nilhus's comment about it effecting more then just Humans. Detecting a hint of worry in his tone she said as such, "..Are we expecting trouble?" she asked.

"..I'm always expecting trouble." He replied moving to her right side.

"..There is more then that Commander Nilhus is also here to test you." Anderson said. 

"..Figures that's why I bump into him all the time since he came onboard." She snorted.

Listening to the recruiting Spectre speech from Anderson and then Nilhus's compliments on her own abilities she figured she may as learn what the next step was. "..So what's next?" she asked.

Nodding ot his reply and Andersons showing she was ready. She was readying to leave when Joker came in with a distress call. The three watched as it played out. Aura taking a slight interest in the female solider fighting in it. "..Strong willed woman.." she thought.

As the message was replied and Joker ordered to set a course for 'fast and quiet' Aura felt her stomach drop. The mission she knew as Anderson said would get a lot more complicated then it had been before. After getting her mission orders from the man she turned and headed out the door to ready the troops.

As the now three assembled in the hanger bay Aura wished the colony's roads were large enough to drop the Mako down with them. Watching Nilhus jump out first she shook her head as Anderson relaid their mission objectives and how Nilhus would fit into things. "..Read, able and rearing to go sir!" she said.

Grabbing the drop rope she slid down letting out a soft cry of excitement and freedom. Landing with a soft thud she unslung her assault rifle and after ensuring Jenkins and Alenko were ready as well took point to move things forward.

"..This place got hit hard commander. Keep your guard up." Came Nilhus's helpful radio call.

"..Idiot so much for radio silence." She thought.

Halting the group as they rounded a bend she sniffed and listened to the air. Something in her bones did not feel right as she and the others edged forward. Then suddenly as she signaled for Jenkins to move up two floating drones shimmered into view and opened fire, taking the marine off guard and dropping him quick.

Moving up quickly she found the young marine dead. "..Ripped right thorugh his shields commander. Never had a chance." Alenko stated.

Feeling a moment of sympathy for the young marine, she stated. "..We'll see he gets a proper burial when we're done here, but for now I need you to stay focused." She said pointedly.

As more of the small drones appeared the now pair took cover to take them out. Afterwards they moved on, "..Lot of burned out buildings here Shepard. I'm going to check them out I will meet up with you at the dig site." Nilhus said.

Aura said nothing in reply just moving on as they came under fire again. Again after destroying the pair Alenko and Aura moved forward hearing running feet and the sound of blaster fire.

Seeing the female marine from before in the distress call Aura unslung her sniper rifle and opened fire over her head causing her to duck. Four shots later with an overheated rifle Alenko and Aura moved forward. "..Thanks uh Commander was not sure if I could have taken them on my own." She said then introduced herself and her unit.

Aura quickly got a status update and an idea of who they were now facing and what the young Williams had gone through since it had begun. "..Take us there Williams, let's get some payback." Aura said.

"..Aye aye ma'am." She nodded in agreement

Quickly handling the geth guards around the dig site and finding it not there the three salvaged what they could from the area and moved forward. Aura taking a moment to add some ammo modifications to her assault rifle.

Again listening to Nilhus tell her where they would meet and his change of plans, the three moved up the hillside carefully on alert. "..Some scout you are.." Aura muttered.

"..Sorry Commander?" Alenko asked hearing her.

"..Nothing, move up." She ordered.

"..Careful looks like the work site got hit hard." Ashely said as it came into view dead marines strewn about the area with dead geth.

"..Looks like a good place for an ambush too, be on your guard." Alenko cheerfully offered.

The warnings proved well needed as Aura jogged forward and soon found herself in an ambush of strange cynthetic human like figures. One charged at her as she got off a shot with her assault rifle winging it, but it exploded with some sort of charging knocking her back and her shields more importantly down.

Thankfully Alenko and Ashely were there to back her up and soon after recovering herself the three made short combined work of the strange things. "..Oh god they were still alive..what did the Geth do to them?" he asked heaving a bit softly.

"..Keep moving, time for poking and prodding later." Aura said.

Once the three had got into the buildings up ahead they found two survivors. Listening to the report of the attack and the heroic efforts of the Marines Aura shook her head finally at the assistant. "..Whats up with your 'friend' there?" she asked.

Listening about the man's instability and medical problems, plus more of his ranting Aura had enough. "..Say good night Monwell.." She teased then slugged him hard with her right fist.

"..He's better off, we can't stay here to babysit and you cant come with us. He was a danger to you and your safety. Mission objectives come first." Aura replied ignoring Alenko's protests.

"..I suppose your right, by the time at least he awakes the meds will have kicked in." Dr Warren said.

Aura nodded then paused, offering over the woman a spare pistol they had found earlier. "..Here take this, just in case." She said and without another word left moving for the spaceport.

As they rounded a bend carefully on the hill ahead, they heard a far off, bang resound across the hillside. Up ahead was the southern end of the space port. Looking through her scope she found a massive ship and several more geth in view. Taking the surprise iniative Aura opened fire with her sniper rifle and soon the three were being rushed by more of the synthetic humanoids and geth. But through skill and luck they emerged victorious once more.

"..I think I heard movement from that farmer building over there." Ashely said moving to Aura's right.

Aura nodded and signaled for the group to check it out. Using some omni-gel to override more easily the group jumped back as a voice cried out. "..We're coming out we're unarmed!" a man said.

"..Is it safe? Are they gone?" a woman asked hurriedly.

"..We took care of the enemies." Aura said confidently.

Listening to their banter and what happened for them during the attack Aura decided that time was of the essence, "..We got to go." She said.

Hearing they were perhaps hiding something she paused and looked back. "..You got something to tell me Cole?" she asked.

Hearing about a small smuggling ring made her pause further, though she reflected on her past life and where she was now as a result. "..Your breaking the law Cole." She said snorting at his innocent protests.

Deciding to act on his guilt she prompted him to show any further items of use. Taking both the pistol and extra ammunition Ashley then pressed for the smuggler's contact name. Remind him that the man could be part of this attack the three nodded as the name came forth.

Coming up the ramp Aura paused seeing Nilhus's dead body with a gunshot through the head. "..Ah damnit." Aura said.

"..Commander its Nilhus." Alenko said.

"..No shit.." The female marine said shaking her head.

"..You know this Turian?" Ashely asked.

Aura just nodded about to explain when the marine said more, "..I hear something behind the crates!" She said sending everyone to alert with weapons redrawn.

"..Don't shoot! I'm one of you! I'm human!" a man cried running up.

"..What are you doing sneaking around back there?" she demanded

Aura listened as the man revelaed to be smuggler they were looking for and how another Turian shot Nilhus. "..What are you talking about?" she asked.

Listening again to what happened she shook her head, "..So this Saren is a backstabbing coward.." Aura spat asking where the turian went.

Getting more information on the beacon Aura finally pointed out the obvious bit of information that was having Ashley chomp at the bit to reveal. "..Your Cole's contact here on the docks." She said, then listened to his protests and lies of how it didn't matter anymore.

"..You smuggle any weapons?" she asked.

Deciding to let Ashely handle things for a bit, Aura finally stepped in, "..Just give me the grendades." She said.

Taking the offered explosives Aura considered her own past once more. While certainly no saint herself she figured she should at least put on a good show for the smuggler and remind him of where the law stood on the matter, seemed only fair. "..Alot of marines died her Pal maybe you should make it up to them." She said.

Taking the top of the line hardware she found it was just a basic explosive mod. "..Not a very good smuggler then.." she snorted pocketing it for later use. Were she him she would have recognized that such a common item would not have much resale value.

She had barely got the thought out of her head and the item pocketed when they were once more under attack. The next twenty minutes were difficult as the three made their way to the train but eventually they emerged victorious and were off. Along the way Aura took the moment to get her breath caught. "..Not half bad moves back there Willams. Quick on your feet and decent shot." Aura commented checking over her own hardware and making a few quick modifications.

"..You know what they say Commander, every marine a pair of boots and rifle. I'm just a fast learner." She said.

"..Uh huh.." Aura nodded with a faint chuckle.

As the train finished it run they trio saw geth laying in weight ahead for them, each group laying out demolition charges. "..Ah crap." Aura thought. "..Alenko get to it, Ashely and I will cover you." She said figuring the tech and adapt would have a better handle on things then she or Ashely.

Alenko nodded and got to work, and over the next few tense moments one group and bomb after another the group moved and disarmed the threat. Eventually emerging near the loading platform for the space port. Dealing with a few more Geth and cybernetic humanoids silence fell across the area as the group worked to gather up supplies.

Seeing the beacon glowing Aura got a bad feeling off it and turned to report the matter to Normandy. As she turned to address the group she saw Ashley walking up but Alenko was moving closer like a young eager child to look at the beacon closely. He got no more then a few steps when it started to glow and drag him closer against his will. "..Idiot!" Aura snapped rushing forward to try to simply drag him back.

Instead she was forced to grab and throw him away, but in so doing she was even closer then before and felt the tendrils of its energy reach out and pulse deeply into her mind. Images of war and robots were thrown through her head. Death, destruction, and innocents lost in a matter of seconds. She felt the pulsing ebb grow stronger then blow her back hard onto the ground, blackness encompassing her quickly. "..Urgh.." she groaned softly before passing out.

AN3: Well there's Chapter 1 I'll be continuing chapter 2 soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Beginnings of a Hero Chapter 2

AN: In case anyone is curious why I got Ashley in the med bay with Aura waking up its cause she'll never really get close with Alenko…plus…I just like Ashley's voice actor better lol

Aura awoke with her head feeling like it was being split open by an axe. "..Urgh.." she groaned not wanting to open her eyes to the bright lights nearby.

"..Doctor Chakawas, Doctor Chakawas I think she's waking up." Female voice said.

Aura groaned again at the nose but forced herself to open her eyes and slowly sit up. "..Ah you're awake Commander, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked.

"..Wh..what happened?" Aura said confused, not even fully sure where she was for a heart stopping moment. "..Where is here?" she went on then recognition flowed to her addled mind and memories of what happened before came back to her.

"..How did I get back to the Normandy?" she inquired brushing off the offer of a drink from Chakwas.

"..Alenko and I carried you back after you were knocked out." Ashley reported dutifully.

Rubbing her brow and trying to get her head in order seemed more difficult then usual. Aura felt like she had images floating in her head that she had never experienced before. "..What about…about the beacon?" she asked.

"..The beacon exploded, some sort of discharge or security system I guess. You had to throw Alenko out of the way. You're pretty strong too ma'am considering how far he landed." Ashley replied.

"..Damn, so the beacons gone?" Aura said dejected cursing the bad luck of her first mission as the ship's XO. A Marine dead, a Prothean beacon destroyed and failed to be recovered and finally a Council Spectre shot by another. "..So what's the damage assessment doc?" she asked.

"..Physically your fine, but I have been detecting some odd brain wave patterns reminiscent of REM sleep. Like you were dreaming." She commented.

"..More like a nightmare." Aura replied bitterly feeling sick to her stomach suddenly but she held down the bile in her throat swallowing hard. She wanted to lash out at someone or something, curse the gods above for her stroke of bad luck and misfortune. But alas nothing or no one was around at the moment for her to vent this towards.

"..Hmm, perhaps I should include this in my report…Oh! Captain Anderson." Chakwas said breaking Aura from her thoughts.

Aura looked up and tried to stand up straighter as he entered all three saluting. "..How's our XO holding up doctor?" he asked.

Quickly the doctor gave her a run down of her condition before he talked again, "..I need to talk to Shepard…privately." He said dismissing the other two.

"..I'll be in the mess if you need me Commander." Ashley said walking out.

"..Uh oh, Captain look I swear I did all I could." Aura said wanting to stave off the blame game from herself. "..Alenko was the one that stepped in front of that beacon and set it off first." She said.

"..Relax commander just wanted to see how you're holding up first off." Anderson said interrupting her.

This did little to ease her concerns but she tried to put up a strong front anyhow. "..I'm pissed off sir. Intel dropped the ball on the Geth. Even more pissed off about what happened to Jenkins sir…I….I never had anyone die under my command like that." She said feeling the bile of guilt rise again mixed with her anger.

"..Intel couldn't have known about the Geth Shepard, and what happened to Jenkins wasn't your fault, so do not let it beat you up over it, understood?" he replied.

Aura took a breath then simply nodded, she didn't agree with him but then again she didn't fully disagree either. "..Aye aye sir." She said.

The pair went on then describing the situation with Saren and what they were to do about it, soon Anderson leaving her to gather herself then check on Joker's piloting status to bringing them into the Citadel.

Aura used this time to check up on Alenko briefly, hearing and seeing he was ok she made her conversation short, before wandering over to where Ashley was privately sitting off by herself in one corner idly poking at a plate of stew. "..Mind if I join you chief?" She asked.

Ashley looked up. "..Oh commander!" She said beginning to rise.

Aura held up a hand, "..No need, chief. Just wanted to get to see you wanted some company." She offered.

Williams nodded some and relaxed a bit as Aura took her seat. "..So how you doing?" she asked.

"..I'm feeling a bit guilty about Jenkins I guess, part of me thinks if it weren't for him dying I wouldn't be here." Ashley said.

"..Jenkins was a good man, but we need a full crew and you were the best natural choice." Aura replied.

Williams considered this then nodded after a moment, "..Guess so ma'am." She said. "..Guess I'm not used to having someone make me feel welcome after joining a new posting. Feels good I guess." She said.

"..Eh I try my best at times, a happy crew means less paperwork for me." She said honestly.

"..Suppose that is true ma'am, well I need to get the last of my things stowed away down in the hold. Feel free to come by and talk later if you want." She said.

Aura nodded and watched the Chief move off, before returning to her own half finished stew.

==Citadel==

Hours later Joker had guided the Normandy into docking berth 2, and after a long boring meeting with the Council where upon they learned they were cast aside due to lack of evidence, Aura found herself in even a worse mood. She still had this splitting headache from her head impact, and when she had tried to sleep she found the same scenery of death and destruction lance through her mind. She had thought about returning to Chakwas but decided against it, she did not want to look weak in front of the crew especially after what happened.

As such after a testy hearing, and then talk with Ambassador Udine, Aura, Ashley, and Alenko found themselves trying to track down a Krogan of all things after learning of information from Barla Von.

As they rounded the corner to c-sec Academy they overheard a large Krogan talking to several heavily armed officers. "..Do you WANT me to arrest you?" one officer asked heavily after the krogan said he would kill Fist.

"..I'd like to see you try, human." He half laughed.

Despite her foul mood Aura found herself smiling a bit at that in amusement. The Krogan noticed her staring at him and the two were soon in talks over the details of his own mission and learned of a Quarian that had the evidence they sought. "..What about Garrus, he could be of help to us." Ashley suggested.

Aura considered then waved it off for now. "..We can handle this on our own. Come on let's move." She said, "..Alenko you take the scanner we got earlier, go scan some Keepers and get the information out contact needs. We'll split the donated credits later on." She said indicating for Wrex to follow her despite herself she found herself liking the burly elder Krogan.

Alenko looked like he was going to protest but a stiff gaze from Aura set him straight and he sourly headed off scanner in hand. The next two hours were hectic for the three in leading an all out assault on Chlora's Den. But eventually Aura and Wrex got the information they sought and Fist would up with a few rounds in the head from Wrex and kneecaps from Aura. The little bit of pain on the evil man helped cool Aura's foul mood when they finally caught up and rescued the young Quarian.

"..Wh…who are you?" she asked.

"..Aura Shepard Alliance military, you alright?" she asked.

"..I am fine beyond some minor scratches and bruises, nothing serious. Damn Fist he set me up!" she said dejectedly.

"..Not anymore Fist is dead." Aura replied.

The Quarian just nodded, "..Allow me to introduce myself my name is Tali'Zorah nar Rayya." She said.

"..Wrex here says you have information that links Saren to the Geth, any truth to that?" Ashley inquired.

"..Yes! It would seem I have the means to repay you saving my life if that is what you seek." Tali replied.

Aura nodded feeling even better at more good news. "..Finally things are looking up!" She said cheerfully, "..Come on we'll head for the human embassy. Someone would have to be an idiot to attack us there." She said leading the way.

After reaching the embassy Udine was quick to retort their recent actions, "..You're not making my day any easier Shepard. Firefights in the ward? An all out assault on Chlora's Den? Wh..who's this?" he asked finally noticing Tali.

"..Making your day ambassador." Aura said with a half smirk at getting the windbag to shut up for a moment.

The group exchanged pleasantries and then went on to listen to the information Tali had to link Saren with the Geth. As well as learning of another that was aiding him. "..Another traitor." Aura thought then heard the piece about the Reapers

Aura's foul mood and headache seemed to come back in stronger force and she winced rubbing her brow a bit. As Udina mentioned no recognizing it. "..I feel like I heard that name before.." she said off handedly listening to Tali's guess on what the Geth believe happened with them and the Protheans.

"..Sounds a little far fetched." Udina commented rubbing his chin.

"..The vision…my..nightmare, it makes more sense now. That's what I was seeing." She wondered out loud.

"..Oh the Council is just going to love this." Udina said to Tali's comment on the Geth again.

Feeling a sense of urgency, Aura replied. "..The Reapers are a threat to every space faring group. They have to be told." She said.

"..No matter what else the Council believes they can't deny this evidence of Saren!" Anderson said.

The group wrapped up the pleasantries as Udina and Anderson headed off. "..What about her?" Ashley asked.

"..My name's Tali!" she said defensively.

"..Easy now, sure Tali given what we're going to face I'll need all the help I can get, come on." She said then looked to Wrex. "..and as much as I enjoy your commentary Wrex, do me a favor and go find Alenko see how he is progressing, and then Garrus, then you three meet us in the tower." She said.

Wrex snorted at the little merry chance he was being sent on. "..I'll send you a bill." He grunted and turned walking off.

Walking by a man that asked for a moment of her time, she said. "..Not right now I have an important task to complete. Another time if your still around." She said.

"..Very well.." he said dejectedly.

Using the Citadel tram car to get there faster Aura, Tali, and Ashley soon arrived at the tower in time for the meeting as it started and Udine presented the new information.

"..You wanted evidence? There's your evidence." He spat.

Aura listened as the Asari councilor recognized the second speaker. "..Who's that?" she asked wanting to be at least a bit polite listening to what she had to say.

Then the Salarian asked about the Geth and Anderson filled in the details. Before it was Aura's turn to speak. "..The Geth believe Reapers are their gods, and Saren is their prophet." She explained again having Anderson back her words up as best he could.

"..Any idea what this 'conduit' is?" the Salarian asked.

"..Saren thinks it can bring back the Reapers and endanger us all, that's bad enough." She said.

She listened as the Turian councilor refuted her claims as off hand and Aura privately admitted it did sound far fetched. But the vision she had showed something had gone on before, "I tried to warn you about Saren, and you ignored us, don't make the same mistake again." She replied.

Quick to follow up the Asari countered her words, followed by the Salarian councilor. "..50,000 years ago the Reapers wiped out all galactic life I've seen it!" she said.

The tense air soon erupted into shouts and politics soon reared its ugly head once more. Interrupting the groups, "..Send me in then, I'll take him down!" She said slamming her fists together.

"..The commander is right there is a way that does not require fleets or armies." The asari said.

"..No! It's too soon!" The Turian protested.

"..You don't have to send your fleet in, and the ambassador get's his Spectre everyone's happy." She said.

Slowly during this time Aura noticed others were gathering around the hearing room. The watched as Anderson nodded for her to step forward. She listened to the Council's recruitment speech and took a breath realizing that there were suddenly a lot of cameras on her person. Feeling it only proper to put on a good show she said. "..I'm honored councilor."

After getting the few leads they had the council dismissed the group. Anderson shook her hand, and Udina gave her information on how she would need things excitedly as the pair walked off.

Turning to face Tali and Ashley she listened to their own congratulations smiling embarrassed a bit. "..I would have though the ambassador would be more grateful he didn't even thank you." Tali said.

"..He's got a lot on his mind, come on let's move out." She said. She noticed and how Alenko, Garrus and Wrex had yet to arrive. "..Damnit where are they?" she said in annoyance.

"..Commander Shepard please report to C-Sec." Came a call on her comm.

"..Ah god damnit all." She swore as a report flashed about all three being arrested.


	3. Chapter 3

Beginnings of a Hero Chapter 3

Aura strode out of c-sec after bailing Garrus, Wrex, and Alenko out of the jail there. The three had been arrested after Wrex and Alenko had got into an argument over what to do about the scanner, which in turn had been Alenko's reason for being brought in by c-sec. Aura had settled the matter by smashing it and radioing their contact that they were no longer performing the task.

"..Still we netted a few hundred credits for what we did get..pity I had to use it to bail these fools out of jail." She muttered as the group strode into the lift to take them back to the Normandy.

Exiting the lift Udina and Anderson were awaiting them there. "..Good news Shepard. Captain Anderson is stepping down from command of the Normandy. The ship is yours now." Udina

Anderson went on about the ship, and Udina said how she was so great. Personally the bullshit was reaching new heights for Aura. "..Horseshit Captain, you owe me at least the real reason you're stepping down." She said.

Listening to his tale about Saren she shook her head. "..Saren's not going to get away this time. I promise." She said. "..Any other leads?"

Listening to the advice she considered where to go. "..I'll start with the asari, she may provide us decent intel." Aura decided.

"..It's your call Shepard you no longer answer to us." Anderson explained.

"..But your actions still reflect on humanity, you make a mess and I have to clean it up." Udina whined in a way.

"I'll worry about Saren, you take care of the political fall out." She snapped, god how she hated politics. She swore she would never get involved in them, let the political fools deal with things she would remain a solider till she was too old to do her duty.

Waving the pair off Aura took a breath and looked over the ship as the others entered ahead of her. "..This ship's mine now." She said to herself twice over, examining its sleek lines and weapons. They were the best on offering bar none as far as she knew, "But is it enough to stop a rogue spectre and his army of Geth?" she thought. Time would tell she figured.

Taking a final breath Aura entered the ship after decontamination. "I heard about Captain Anderson, Commander. He does all he has and gets taken down by backroom politics. If you're not careful you'll be next on the chopping block." Joker said.

Feeling a somewhat alien pang of guilt cascade through her she replied. "..Captain Anderson should be in charge, not me."

"..The captain got screwed sure commander, but the ship and crew are behind you 100%" Joker said trying to encourage her. "..Anyhow anything you want to say? Comms open."

"Listen up Normandy we have our orders, and I refuse to let anything get in the way of that mission. We all know what happened on Eden Prime and what came from it with the piles of bodies and dead. I intend to make Saren pay!" She began.

"For too long our species has stood apart from the others, and now is the time for humanity to step up and show the aliens, what humans are made of. Where ever Saren goes we will follow, no matter how far or how long we must follow we will hunt him down and bring him to justice!" she said taking a deep breath she finished. "..This is the most important mission any of us have been on before. A whole galaxy is depending on us this time and we must not fail!"

"..Well said Commander." Joker stated.

"..Fancy speeches only go so far, if we really want to make the Captain proud let's get this bird into the air." She said turning away to his 'aye ma'am'.

Aura made her rounds to the stations ensuring things were in order as the sleek form of the Normandy left the dock and lept through the relay. Aura made for the second deck. Aura noticed the look in Alenko's eyes and from his past times on a few short missions with her knew enough to avoid him. "..Maybe if I ignore him long enough he'll go away." She thought swearing she would never get involved with someone. Lonely and fine was just fine by her way of thinking; it left you less open to attacks.

Entering the lift she then made for the third deck to check in on their new alien guests and to make sure they were settling in well enough. "..Thanks for bringing me along Commander, I knew working with s Spectre would be better than life at C-Sec." Garrus said as she exited the lift.

She listened about his feelings on how best to deal with Saren, but where normally she would have whole heartedly agreed with him, upon reflection for a moment she just could not take that final step. So she took a middle ground. Eventually their conversation wound up and she turned away thinking. "..God damn beacon is screwing with my head." She grumbled.

"What was that commander?" Ashley asked as Aura came over.

"..Oh nothing chief, just…" she considered how to reply not wanting to seem weak. "..just that time of the month is all you know." She waved the matter off.

Ashley blinked at the forward nature but shrugged and nodded her understanding. "..I am sure Dr Chakwas could give you something if you wanted." She said.

"..Guess your right, rather it go away." Aura replied.

"..Not till you're quite older ma'am" Ashley chuckled.

Aura did likewise her mood a bit lightened from the banter, "..So settling in alright here?" she asked.

"..Well enough commander. Bit of a different mission goals then I am used to." She replied.

"..I hear that, I sure did not sign up for galaxy saving in my bio reports." Aura stated.

"..You know what they say Commander, Duty, Honor, Life. Even if it is not what we expect, it is what is expected of us." Ashley said like a promotion video for the Alliance.

Aura's head gave a soft strobe like feel in the back and she rubbed her neck. "..Yeah ok I guess so chief. So any issues with the personal weapons I should be aware of?" she asked.

"..None ma'am. I've outfitted all the weapons with some modifications we picked up off the Citadel, same with the armors. I think you will find the balance loads more effective for our next round of fights." Ashley said offering over an assault rifle. Which Aura checked over and nodded handing it back

"..Good work chief! Keep at it. We should be making planet fall in the next day." She said.

"..Aye aye ma'am!" Ashley said saluting as Aura moved off.

Aura spent a few minutes talking to Wrex, trying to get a feel for the imposing Krogan and to try to spot any chinks in that armor of his. While she would not admit to distrusting the big guy, she equally was not taking any chances. Eventually her rounds brought her to the engine room where she finalized her check in with Tali.

The young Quarian so far was impressed and awed by the Normandy's systems, and Aura only barley kept up in listening to her ramble on about how certain systems did this or that. Most of it was over her head in truth, and she said as such as politely as she could to Tali. "..Oh sorry Shepard, I got caught up in the moment." She said sheepishly.

Aura chuckled a bit but nodded, "..Keep me appraised with Adams there of any problems with the ship. She's still new so I am sure something will go wrong." Aura stated.

"..Will do!" Tali said cheerfully.

Aura finished her walk through the ship with taking Ashley's advice and making for the medbay. Walking in her headache had grown a bit worse and when the doctor asked what she could do Aura said such. "..Mmmm this may be related to your exposure to the Prothean beacon." She said.

"..I thought so too, ever since it happened I keep getting headaches ever time I feel someone is being stupid." She said rubbing her brow. "..anything you can do for me doc?"

"..For now not much beyond some anti-stress medication, though I would like to run some tests to see if anything else shows up. Being we have almost half a day till our arrival at your mission planet. Lay down Commander and I will see what more I can do." She said

Aura sighed, but nodded, as she lay down. As the scanners hum powered up Aura closed her eyes, hoping the bit of rest would do her some good.


	4. Chapter 4

Beginnings of a Hero Chapter 4

==Liara's Dig site==

Half a day and several hours later Aura, Tali, and Ashley found themselves slogging through a nearly vast army of Geth near the asari Liara T'soni's dig site. Aura had taken the young Quarian along because she felt that a skilled engineer would be more valuable then yet more soldiers and so far her guess had been right. With the constant damage the Mako was taking Tali had already proved her worth to the conflicted Alliance solider.

Chakwas scans had indeed turned up that her mind was under considerable strain since the beacon's vision had been placed there. Her mind seemed unable to fully process what it was being given and the experiences were leaving her at times strained from horrid nightmares. Still the doctor had not seen a reason to pull her from active duty, simply begun a small medication routine to help her sleep and hopefully control the nightmares.

The three had just dealt with a Geth armature and its infantry escorts and were now slowly entering the main dig site. "..H..Hello? Is anyone out there? Can you hear me? I'm trapped and can't move!" A female voice said with slight tinted worry.

"..Dr T'soni I presume?" Aura stated.

Liara soon introduced herself formally and the pair exchanged words on what the current galaxy situation was and then how to get her out of her trapped state. Aura left Ashley to watch their backs and snipe for the time being while she and Tali moved forward.

After another round of combat with Geth troopers aided by Ashley's superior sniping skills Tali figured out how to get the drilling laser online to burrow through to a lower tunnel. Signaling Ashley to join them the trio once more moved for a control panel and lift. Emerging to where Liara was trapped Aura paused considering what she was being asked to do. "..So how do I know you're not secretly on Saren's side?" Aura inquired.

"..Saren? But I do not even know this person. Nor have I spoke to my mother for many long years. Regardless you can not just leave me trapped here!" She said with growing panic.

"..Liara's right Shepard, I believe her words you really are not going to just leave her right?" Tali asked.

Aura considered then sighed, "..No..I guess not, sorry Doctor but I had to make sure." She said.

"..Y..Yes of course, I understand, that control panel there should free me. Press the lower two button lines twice." She explained.

Aura did so and watched amusingly as Liara dropped onto her hands and knees. Few words were exchanged before they returned to the central lift. As it rose the tunnels shuddered and Aura considered it probably would have been wiser to read the safety manual for the laser first. "..To late now!" She said contacting Joker and getting him to move in ASAP.

The lift stopped near the top as rubble began to slowly rain across the area. Nearing them were a group of Geth and a large imposing Krogan. "..Surrender or don't doesn't matter to me." He said.

"..Then we won't, kill this idiot times short!" Aura said drawing out her assault rifle.

The opening barrage from the three armed people sent the Krogan down in a heap and Liara chimed in with several biotic lifts of her own against the geth troopers. The end result was that while the fight was stressful it was over far quicker then I would have been otherwise.

The krogan coughed as he laid there near Aura's feet. "..Damn..human." he spat defiantly.

"..Shut up.." Aura returned spitting in the Krogan's face, then drawing her shotgun blew his head off to ensure he would remain dead.

When she looked back she saw Ashley giving her a nod of support but both Liara and Tali seemed pale from the brutal killing. Still there was no longer any time to argue over it as the ground trembled again. "..Move move move!" Aura hollered taking off running. The group spent the next several tense moments dodging and running through the collapsing tunnel areas bits of lava even seeping through in small cracks.

Eventually though they emerged from the tunnels into the safety of the landing zone where the Normandy had landed and the four were soon even safer on board.

After everyone had taken their time to catch their breath Aura called for a staff briefing. The group discussed recent events and Liara gave her thanks but little of it Aura felt mattered at the moment as they had not really made any progress and only had gained another mouth to feed on their long journey. Thoughtfully Aura said none of this nor showed it in her posture.

"..So I guess that leaves us with what to do with you Liara?" Aura said, maybe hoping she could just drop the doctor off at a local port somewhere safe. She really did not seem like the fighting sort, biotic abilities or not.

"..If you will allow it Commander I would like to remain aboard with you, I can not fathom a safer locale then here. After all I owe you my life, had you not arrived when you did the Krogan and his Geth would have taken me off to Saren by now, for whatever reason." She said.

"..Plus her biotics are formidable and give me a few weeks with her and I'll have her up to fighting snuff." Wrex grunted evidently her attempts at hiding her inner feelings were not as effective as she hoped.

"..Alright, welcome aboard then Liara. I am sure Doctor Chakwas could use an extra hand down in the medbay." Aura said.

"..Anything else commander?" Ashley asked.

"..Nothing, crew dismissed." She said watching as Liara was led out of the room by the others. Ashley though remained behind.

"..Something you need chief?" she asked.

"..Just wondering how you are holding up commander. You seemed a bit sluggish near the end of our run there." Ashley asked with concern.

Aura sighed then swallowed her pride for once. "..Guess your right I was. Vision I got from that damn beacon has been keeping me from sleeping some nights. Still I guess it will get better soon with luck. Doctor Chakwas gave me a few things to take for it that should help." She explained.

"..Well one turn deserves another commander. If there is anything I can do to help let me know." Ashley said saluting then heading out.

Aura gave a brief smile. Then paused in her feelings having friends was never something she had much of growing up as an orphan on earth. Being a smuggler, drug runner, and shaking down others for credits in the Reds had left little time to make them or really want them as everyone always wanted to stab you in the back. Now here she was reflecting if having a friend or two was the right thing. "..Now what should I do?" she thought but Joker's call if she wanted to contact the counsel interrupted her. "..Nah no need Joker."

"..Aye aye ma'am." He said.

"..Joker set a course for Feros, let me know when we are an hour out. Till then I'll be in my quarters." She said.

"..Aye aye ma'am." He replied.

Unfortunately Aura found sleep elusive and after two showers to try to calm herself she finally gave up on the attempt for now. Rising she dressed in an off duty uniform and made for the medbay. She had intended to speak to Chakwas about some sort of tranquilizer but instead found Liara in the doctor's spot. "..Damn must be asleep." She thought sighing to herself. She was about to simply turn around and leave when she figured she may as well talk to their newest crewmember. "..Oh, uh hello Doctor T'soni." She said.

"..Oh commander! I had not expected you to still but up at these hours." She said.

Rubbing the back of her neck Aura leaned on a nearby wall panel. "..Was hoping to speak to Doctor Chakwas about a sleep aide actually, but I guess she is the one finding sleep peaceful at the moment." She said.

"..Oh I see." Liara nodded. "..Well being I know so little at present on human anatomy I am unsure it would be wise for me to prescribe anything." She said.

"..Meh, its ok." She shrugged in reply then rubbed her brow some. "..Just wish these damn visions would leave me be."

"..Visions? Ah hmm I have read about doctor Chakwas's report on her scans. Your brain and personality are simply incompatible with what it is trying to take in. I believe if we can piece together the missing fragments with others like it, then things may become more clear for you." She explained.

"..Great so we just need to find more beacons and I get to be brain probed some more." She muttered sourly then sighed.

"..There could be a small way I could help you commander if you wish it?" Liara offered moving from behind the desk to step within five feet.

"..How's that?" she asked.

"..Asari are known on…various matters but one area we are lesser known for is our abilities to heal others with our biotics. It may be possible for me to use my own to aide you to rest." She said.

Aura considered, "..Great more mind games." She thought, but conceded she did need sleep if she was to be effective on Feros. "..alright do it." She answered.

Liara nodded and reached out to clasp Aura's hands gently and soon there was soft warmth from her hands into Aura's own. Aura's mind grew fuzzy and vision blurry before she felt hands gently support her and a cushion on her back. As she felt the darkness of sleep overtake her suddenly she faintly realized she was now on the medbay scanner bed once more. Again her only hope was she would soon figure out how to better understand what was going on inside her mind when next she awoke.


	5. Chapter 5

Beginnings of a Hero Chapter 5

==Feros Colony Highway==

Aura swore as the Mako went into a hard turn around the ruined battle strewn highway. The sheer amount of Geth that were being thrown at them was crazy she thought! No sooner would they clear one set then another batch showed up and opened fire.

As a result Tali was constantly having her hands full and her repair tasks were not made any easier by Aura's dire swerving. Williams was stout in her duty as the Mako's gunner and each burp of the rail machine gun and large cannon caused yet more Geth to fall. "..So long as we don't run out of ammo." Aura sourly thought.

Hearing a pick up on the radio and someone saying "..You owe us for this" and "..Package is secure.." Aura hit the breaks running over a batch of Geth that had turned from their attacks on them and made for a small hatch way as someone screamed "..Damnit shut off the comms!"

As the area was for the moment peaceful and secure Aura signaled for Tali to follow her while Williams remained in the Mako for cover. Stretching Aura found that her head sure felt a lot better then it had, before Liara had done whatever it was she had done the previous day. The peaceful rest had done wonders, but she was not sure she wanted to become dependant upon the asari for a proper rest, "..Time will tell I suppose." She thought slowly making her way inside the hatchway.

"..This is Alliance Commander Shepard! Whoever's in here come out!" She demanded as she sensed movement.

Not having anyone come forward she primed a grenade not wanting to take chances. "..Last chance, then I toss a high explosive down this hallway." She warned.

"..Alright, alright! We're coming out commander!" Came a man's voice.

Slowly a pair of men came out armed with rifles and Aura naturally raised her own defensively and ducked down more behind the boxes. "..ID yourself!" She spat.

"..We're human and alliance just like you!" the man said sending her a comm. Id that matched his rank and unit insignia. "..Cerberus division? Never heard of you." She replied suspiouscly.

"..We're top secret intel; we're out here doing research on the Geth. If you had not shown up when you did those Geth would have swarmed us!" he said. "..We owe you" he went on.

Aura thought briefly at how she was really building up quite the list of 'favors' and wondered equally briefly how she could make use of those in the future somehow. Shaking the thoughts away recalling how such things had landed her into the Alliance's service she continued, "..The highway back where we came is cleared. Get moving before more Geth show up." She said.

"..Thanks Commander! We'll make sure our intel buds keep their end of repaying that favor for you!" the man said jogging by with his burly friend.

"..God why do I keep end up saving people?" Aura said half to Tali.

"..Because you're a hero Shepard!" she said cheerfully.

"..Ha! Hero..right." she said shaking her head. "..I aint a hero Tali. Just a Marine doing their job who got saddled into this by being anything but honorable…" she went on.

"..Huh?" Tali replied.

"..Nevermind, come on let's keep moving." She said dismissing the half opened can of worms.

About half an hour later Aura again swerved the Mako to a halt when the radio signal they had been tracing was quite close and by close she realized it had to be down the ramp they were parked next too. "..You two stay here. Keep the motoring running while I scout this out." She said hoping down. ".If I come running back up just fire over my head down into that hole. One blast should wipe out whatever is down there." She said.

"..Aye Commander" Ashley said loading a round with a nod.

"..Are you sure going alone is wise Commander? What is there is more Geth down there?" Tali protested.

"..I'll be fine Tali, trust me." She winked shutting the side door.

Moving down but a few steps it did not take long for Aura to find that they were simply more scared human survivors. After ensuring they weren't going to blow her head off, Aura signaled for Ashley and Tali to join them. Making sure that the alarm system for the Mako was armed and no Geth would hijack their ride. "..That's the last thing I need to file on my report. First human Spectre has Mako stolen by thieves." She laughed to herself.

After talking a bit more with the company rep and the distraught Mother Aura did something which surprised even herself. "..Don't worry I'll find your daughter." She said the words sounding almost alien to her lips to be so outwardly helpful with expecting a reward or something.

"..Yeah I'm sure there are some places she could hide…for a while." The rep said.

That line snapped Aura back from her musings and she whirled on the man. Curling her hand into a fist and slugging him hard. "..Idiot! Can you not at least have some compassion for this woman? Or are you to wound up in your own self greed to survive!" She spat again later reflecting how that last part equally surprised her. Though it did feel good to slug the man too she equally reflected. "..Have to keep up my bad girl streak somehow, can't let folks think I'm going soft." She thought.

After speaking to another worker about data files he needed the trio returned to the Mako without trouble. Soon they were wheel deep in yet more Geth, and after rounding a few more wrecked bends emerged into the Exo-Geni research facility.

They had barely gone into the area after dealing with some Geth when a pistol shot rang out and missed Tali's face plate by a scant few inches. All three crouched defensively and drew their weapons. "..Damnit!" came a woman's voice.

Aura relaxed some seeing the girl matched the description that the mother had given them. "..I..I'm sorry!" she said then.

"..No offense, but you better put that safety on before you hurt someone." She said.

"..I th..thought you were those Geth or..or more Varren" she said.

"..Girl if you thought we were either of those you better get your eyes checked!" Ashley snorted.

Aura had to agree but said nothing. Eventually the girl realized that her mother was still alive by the conversation and just wanted to leave. But of course the catch was there was some shield blocking them from leaving, and none of the three had climbing gear to get back out of that hole they had slid dangerously down.

"..Always something eh Commander?" Ashley said after the trio had dealt with the sudden rush of Varren and Aura had voiced her thoughts on the previous matter.

"..Tell me about it, why can't things be straight forward? Go do this…shoot this..return to me." She said, "..missions there a lost art I tell you."

Tali nodded some only partly getting the references. Soon the group had dealt with a pissed off Krogan and Aura got her turn at the interface panel. Finding out more information on the Thorian creature and that the Normandy was possibly in trouble. She had Tali make the attempt to get through the interference but even the skilled engineer had come up empty.

"..Alright let's keep moving." Aura finally stated.

The trio again moved out dealing with Geth along the way and trying to find a weak spot in the chinks of the gripper claws. Eventually they reached a containment bay with its doors open and a claw impacting inside. Smirking as the last of the Geth guarding the area died. Aura felt a great sense of satisfaction as she bypassed the damaged system and saw the door slam shut. "..Boy I would have loved to see the looks on their light bulb heads." Aura commented.

"..Actually Commander given they have no emotional outward process on their frames there would be no difference." Tali commented.

"..Boy, take the fun out of our little victory kid." Ashley jibbed.

Evidently Tali had picked up the bad habit Aura had of snapping at someone who insulted her. "..Hey you boshet! I'm no kid! I'm almost an adult!" She protested aiming her shotgun at the solider.

Aura blinked at the sudden events, "..Whoa whoa whoa! Easy there you two" She said stepping between the pair and really hoping neither had twitchy fingers as Ashley had reflexively drawn her own shotgun. "..Let's all take a breath and just cool it. Just was a joke Tali, and Ashley really was no need to call her a kid, she is on her pilgrimage which is her passing into adult hood." Aura said looking at the pair with half raised arms. If it came to it Aura would side with Ashley if one because she had better fighting skills the Tali did and as such was a better asset.

Slowly both relaxed and apologized for the tense event. "..Alright let's move out!" Aura said having dealt with a call from Joker afterwards.

The trio again dealt with more Geth and idly Aura had wondered just where they came from given the areas they were going back through had been empty and sealed before hand. They quickly found the data that the Exo-Geni researcher had wanted. Shortly after they ran into Elizabeth again and confronted her about the small lie she had told. "..Look Liz, I don't like being lied too." Aura said sighing, "..but I'll let you go this time if you agree that when we survive all this you bake me a batch of cookies." She said recalling the info packet she had found about Elizabeth's past times.

The researcher blinked then smiled. "..Alright, deal!" she said. Aura nodded and the now four returned through the highway through some more Geth they returned to arrive at the survivors camp when a radio call made Elizabeth loose all common sense and jump out of the tank while screaming "..Stop the tank stop the tank!"

"..Idiot.." Aura muttered at her foolishness of diving out of a moving vehicle.

Still she stopped and got out herself locking the doors behind them. The three moved forward to rejoin Elizabeth on the ramp peeking in on the arguing survivors.

She listened as things went sour quick and Elizabeth jumped forward demanding Jong release her mother. Sighing Aura rose just as the man demanded they come forth as well. "..Yeah yeah we're coming." Aura said.

"..Shepard, damn I should have known it was too much to hope the Geth would have killed you in there." He said. "..I read your file on your heroics. This doesn't have to end up like those lost children on that colony." He said.

Aura crossed her arms about her chest, recalling that painful time as an early young marine which had secured her as a war hero. She swore she would never let another suffer like those children at that school she could not get too had. "..You ever consider that if we had died in that facility then the Geth would have found you?" Ashley spat out.

"..No! They wouldn't have found us!" He protested.

"..You are an idiot! We found you easily enough and your ramp there is not exactly well concealed!" Tali joined in.

Aura nodded. Letting the arguing go on for a bit more till she heard Exo-Geni wanted the colony 'repurposed' for other means. Aura had enough and informed the mother, daughter and others about the Thorian and the effects it had on Zue's Hope. The rep wanted to sign them off as dead too but Aura recalled her promise of never letting bully's push around the weak. "..What about the bigger picture you idiot? You really wanting to throw this all away? All the work you and your company already put in? Just because of what the Geth did here and a rogue Spectre?" she said.

"..W..What do you mean?" he said.

"..I mean think of the recommendations you'll get if you stick this colony out in the long term. A colony out on its own, overrun by Geth rebuilds after a heroic Spectre saves the colony. Why I am sure you'll have movie rights, and flocks of new colonists coming!" she said.

Jong considered then started to relax, "..I guess you got a point, hmm…never really thought of it that way. Alright but we still have to deal with Zue's Hope." He said.

Aura nodded then turned to listen on there two choices, well really only choice. "..So either I can gas them with this Thorian gas or else kill them all." She said.

"..Uh..right." Elizabeth shifted in reply.

"..Then give me the gas I'll save who I can." She stated.

"..Thank you commander." Both ladies said

Heading back for the ramp Aura glanced back, "..Just remember my cookies!" She said with a slight grin.

Then without further ado the trio moved back to the Mako and was soon battling yet more Geth across the highway. Soon after Aura restated to the pair not to shoot the colonists and opened the main door. There they were swarmed by Thorian husks which Aura soon dealt out punishing blows with her rifle. "..Save the grenades for the colonists!" she said.

Slowly the group made their way through the colony approaches drawing back the husks to more easily keep the colonists out of the line of fire. But even this tactic only went so far. Throwing her last grenade as they went into the main colony area Aura looked about seeing no further movement. "..No casualties' commander!" Ashley reported.

"..Impressive Commander!" Tali chimed in awed by Aura's heroic acts. She found herself quite enamored by the human woman.

As the combat died down and pulses were checked Tali and Ashley were drawn back to the center area where they found the colony leader with his head blown off. "..Damn Thorian force his hand, he had no choice." Aura explained what had happened. "..Come on let's get some payback." She said moving towards the stairs.

Almost an hour later after a difficult fight Aura watched in satisfaction as the Thorian fell into the depths of the pit it had grown out of. Just to be on the safe side she tossed the last of her Thorian grenades odwn the hole on timers, plus a few high explosive and Fusion based setups. The resounding explosions satisfied her that the colony would have no further issues with that foul thing.

Hearing a sucking sound behind her then a plop Aura turned to see an asari slowly getting to her feet. Aura half drew her pistol to fire at her due to her being the same as the other clones she had fought but then slightly relaxed as she spoke. "..Wh..I..I'm free" she said in confusion. "..Who are you?" she asked.

"..Alliance Commander and Council Spectre Aura Shepard and you?" she asked.

"..I am Shiala, I was sacrificed by Saren to the Thorian for information." She said by way of introductions.

The trio soon listened about how they were missing the Cipher. Aura really did not want another brain probe, but she reflected considering what Liara and Chakwas had said about her needing to understand it better this could be a way. "..Alright give me the Cipher." She said.

Aura felt that strange warm feeling wash over her as her mind was bonded by Shiala, then the flash of imagery once more came through her head. When it ended she felt herself stagger a bit but was caught by Ashley's strong arms. "..Urgh, thanks." She said.

"..I am sorry if you suffered, but it was the only way. Your mind is stronger then many I have met in my life." Shiala said.

"..Uh thanks." Aura replied rubbing her head. "..Guess the only question is what to do with you." She asked.

Aura listened as the Asari made her case for life, and how Ashley privately commed her commenting it was safer to just kill her. Part of her agreed with the solider, but yet this same asari had given her strong key to understanding the images in her head. "..Alright, you can stay here and help out. I am sure they would welcome someone with your talents." She said. "..Just behave yourself ok, otherwise I'll be back." She cautiously warned.

"..I understand Spectre. Good luck in your hunt." Shiala said as the trio went back to the colony site.

The group took in the grateful thanks of the colonists and with a little effort soon had it more or less back up to a stable state over the next several days. In that time Aura had spent time getting to know her crew better, Liara especially had been helpful in getting her mind situated better to understand the beacon vision and Aura was grateful to find her ability to sleep came more easily.

The down side of all this extra help was that some of the crew was starting to talk with how she was spending her time. Ashley commented how some were thinking there was something between her and Liara or Alenko. Still Aura had gotten back at the solider when she came upon an embarrassing home e-mail.

In the end the few days gave everyone a chance to catch up on some relaxation that was sorely needed on this tense mission. Aura as a result was unsure how to deal with the new feelings she was emerging into with all the celebration crap she was dealing with in being called such. In the end she figured she may as well go with it and see how the cards laid. She found she was starting to grow fond of the crew even if regulations frowned on fraternizing like she had started to do.

As they left Feros in good hands with Shiala and a trio of human leaders with the full support of exo-geni, Aura decided the crew needed to resupply so set a course back once more to the Citadel. The fact in their travels they had come across a variety of things and 'lost sheeps' as she termed them put her in a position to reclaim some rewards that would be beneficial to her and the squad in the times ahead she figured.

Upon their return Aura soon found their time spent dealing with smaller issues on the Citadel. Ranging from attempted blackmail from her former gang members to dealing with a rogue VI program that was siphoning off credits from others. Most of these she had dealt with fairly and it was clear some were surprised at her manner of change. But Aura didn't care she was starting to find that she got better deals in the long term. Her own former gang members found her far better prepared to deal with their stupid blackmail attempts then they had thought. The rep for them ending up with a broken noise and a long term in jail for his efforts, plus C-Sec put on alert on where they would likely be by Aura's input.

In the end the ship and crew were better off for it and while leaving once more for Noveria Aura found herself making another series of rounds about the crew. She arranged with Ashley and Alenko to setup some movie nights where possible much to the crew's surprise and delight. The ending of that conversation was putting Alenko down to any relationship matters. After a long thoughtful talk with Chakwas Aura came into Liara's small corner of the ship where she was studying the Matriach's data disc and Prothean artifacts they had found so far.

Leaning on the desk and crossing her arms, she asked. "..Anything interesting?" she inquired.

Evidently the scientist had been so engrossed in her work she had not seen the commander come up. "..Oh! Commander no, no not really." She said.

The two fell soon into their banter on things, before the topic of relationships somehow came up. "..I had thought their might be something between you and Lieutenant Alenko." Liara said.

Rubbing the back of her neck, Aura shook her head, "..Nah. Nothing between us Liara. We're just fellow marines is all." She explained really hoping the rumors about Liara fancying her were just that wild rumors.

Unfortunately that was proven wrong when the young asari next opened her mouth. "..What about us Shepard? You are a compelling and alluring woman. Few could have survived and done the things you have, regardless of your checkered past." She said. "..I believe there is something there between us but did not think it appropriate to act on my feelings." She said.

"..Ah damnit all.." Aura thought. Really having hoped this would not have come up, she liked the asari it was true. But she was not wanting of any relationship, ever if she could help it. She may have become more friendly with her crew for the sake of morale, "..Or least that is what I tell myself." She thought but she was still quite nicely suited in her niche of staying single. She just could not face the troubles of a relationship of someone under her command having to go into danger and dying. "..I um…Liara I…" Aura began rubbing her neck again.

Liara took a hopeful step toward her, "..I listen..uh that is to say." She stammered again. She swore to herself thinking how easy it had been to turn down Alenko but Liara and her had grown close she had to admit, friends as she saw it, but still she could not think how best to gently let her down. "..Liara I like you, you've done for me more then most have. Not asked for much if anything in return and helped me out of a few rough spots on those side missions on some planets. I just um…well I see you as a good friend. Nothing more I am sorry." She said as gently as she could muster.

Liara's hopeful face went to a sadder tone and she sighed. "..Oh goddess I seem to have made a fool of myself again. Excuse me Commander. Please forget this conversation ever happened." She said running out of the room.

Aura palmed her head heading into the medbay. Chakwas inquired what happened and Aura told her. "..I can tackle a horde of Geth but put me in that situation and I freeze up. Stupid huh?" she asked.

Chakwas shrugged. "..You are still young Commander; it is your choice if you ever evolve relationships. Though maybe you could have worded it better." She said giving some advice on any future situations.

Aura considered this and nodded. "..Thanks Doctor, ya know I know you said you never had kids yourself but you sure act like a mother to me." She said with a half smile.

"..Perhaps I see you as the lost daughter I never had, Commander." She returned the smile.

Aura genuinely smiled this time and rose. "..Well best we get underway. Admirals I am sure will be giving us more side missions to attend to. So much for not taking orders from the brass anymore eh?" she chuckled.

"..So it would seem Commander. Be safe." She said turning away.

Aura nodded and soon returned to her cabin to get some rest, after having Joker set a course for their next objective. A series of planets which held a rogue division of the Alliance. Looking at the pad Aura shook her head. "..Cerberus, maybe I can get them to surrender with that favor they owe me." She muttered soon after falling into a more or less dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Beginnings of a Hero Chapter 6

AN: I'm throwing in Wilson here from ME2 just to have tie ins with that game plus is a minor thing since I already had that supposed team survive Feros. Figure it adds more flavor to the soup :D

Aura ducked under the barrage of biotic abilities and swarms of bullets thrown at her team. For the final assault on the last Cerberus base Aura was pulling out no stops. She had arranged her whole mission crew to tackle the base as LADAR scans showed it well fortified compared to the others.

They group had just entered the base and a lull in the fighting had come about when a familiar male voice shouted to her. "..Shepard! Stop this!" the Cerberus operative said.

"..I'm calling in that favor Wilson!" She shouted back, "..Have your men surrender and lay down their weapons. Come out peacefully and you won't be harmed!"

"..Damnit, Shepard you know we can't do that! Not with all that is at stake!" he replied.

"..You killed an Alliance admiral! You killed a squad of Marines! You experimented on Alliance soliders! The list goes on and on, for no other reason then to breed a 'better race' I may not be the shining example of our race, but damnit your going too far!" she spat back arming a grenade. "..Last chance surrender or die!" she said singling the teams to ready for a rush.

"..Sorry Shepard. No can do!" He said movement from him showed the rest of his little band was covering his run out a side door. Aura swore as a barrage forced her under cover again as her shields took some hits. Tossing the grenade she quickly set it to explode over the heads of their foes and cries of pain showed some of the flame and shrapnel had gotten through.

A quick mop up and charge through that same side door found Wilson and two others, one a woman and the other a dark skinned man flying off in a small ship. Aura swore hard and shook her head. "..DAMNIT!" she said.

After a moment or two of calming herself down and her team, she decided the least she could do is download the data in their databanks but what little she got was not much. Setting demo charges she waited till all were in the shuttle and mako again before setting them off. "..Burn in hell.." she spat.

"..You did your best Commander." Ashley said.

"..Yeah I guess so. Rather see those traitors and terrorists pay. No one will get an argument from me about being a shady dealer but this group takes things too far. Still whatever they were doing looks like we stopped." She said as she hopped off the drop shuttle.

Rubbing her brow, she listened as the others reported in on their own findings. "..Alright all in all not a bad go. Everyone go get some rest. See you all at movie night tonight less we got some mission to do." She said dismissing the teams.

Later Aura blew off some agent of the Shadowbroker for wanting the Alliance's secrets. She shook her head in disgust, more and more feeling bad at even her own past deeds compared to those she met. Her usual trips around the ship after movie night went well enough she supposed but she avoided Liara for the time being the young asari needing her space and equally wanting to avoid the commander.

So instead she found herself talking more to Tali learning more about Quarian life and culture. It was all in all quite fascinating to consider a life in a suit. "..Not sure how you do it Tali. Do not think I could handle living in a suit like that all the time." She said rising she bid the Quarian farewell as she felt tiredness swarm over her.

Commning joker to tell him to set course for their next planet Noveria where companies went to avoid the law. "..Joy of joys." She muttered.

==3 days later Noveria cold labs==

Aura emerged from the lift after setting off the neutron purge in the hot labs. She paused to reflect on her choices so far on the icey planet. She had aided the undercover agent against the corruption, worked with an asari to root out a possible break in their deals on biotics and gained some extra credits and mods to boot, arrange to have some dirty officers arrested and jailed, and finally ferreted out a smuggler among the merchants. "..All and all not a bad few days." She thought stopping to wonder where the guards were from before.

"..Huh..weird." Ashley said aloud. Where before Tali would have been with them for this mission she had brought along Liara. Mainly due to hoping the working together would help ease the tension between them, but upon finding out about her mother being there part of Aura was glad to her choice. Maybe she could have Liara talk her mother down to surrendering. Having more first hand knowledge of what Saren was up to would certainly be handy, she reflected.

As they rounded a bend into the main bunk areas, Aura found their missing guards. "..Sorry about his Shepard, but Benezia gave us orders." He said.

"..Ah shit." Aura swore diving for cover and drawing her rifle. "..Damnit men stand down! You're making a big mistake!" she hollered.

"..Nothing personal here Shepard! But orders are orders!" he shouted back as the two groups exchanged fire. Luckily their foes had no grenades it seemed.

"..Are your unlawful orders really worth dying for? For an asari you probably barely know? For someone who has left you to get attacked by the very damn things she unleashed!" Aura said.

There was a brief pause in the firing. "..Look man, I don't want to kill you or your men. Stand down and let me pass. I'm a Spectre damnit and if anyone gets in the way of my mission then I have authorization to eliminate them and really think on this choice, I fought my way through a horde of Geth and these creatures to get here. I saved you and your men's lives and helped tend to your wounded. Now I ask you, is dying really what you want?" she asked again.

Again there was silence. "..No, your right, ok Shepard we're coming out you can pass." He said.

Aura rose carefully with Liara and Ashley, "..Glad we could solve this peacefully, just wait here I'll return in an hour or two." She said.

The men simply nodded and moved out of her way. Soon after the trio emerged into the main containment area. "..You do not know the joy of being a mother. To shape life and turn it towards happiness of despair." Benezia said as they came slowly into view. "..Her children were to be our new soldiers!" she went on then seemed to notice her daughter. "..Do you think to sway me by bringing her here?" she asked.

"..Well yeah actually, I had hoped we could talk you into surrendering." Aura admitted. "..But that was not my original plan. Liara is here because she wants to be here."

"..What have you told her daughter?" Benezia asked.

"..What was I supposed to say mother? How to kill you? How you are evil? What was I to say?" she asked throwing her hands up.

"..Have you faced an asari commando unit before? Few humans have, and fewer still have survived." She said.

"..Well I guess we'll see which end of the coin this fight lands on." Aura said readying to draw her rifle but was stasis with the others as Benezia called her troops in. Thankfully the effects did not last too long and the three were knee deep in the layers of bodies and frames of destroyed geth. Eventually the fighting ended and after finding out what Liara's mother had done and trying her best to safe her, watched as the life dimmed from her eyes. Aura shook her head sighing, "..I'm sorry." She said to the asari.

Liara just swallowed hard and turned away sobbing. Aura gave the girl her peace for grieving since they were safe and decided to check on the Rachni Queen that was in the cage, from what she saw some acid tanks were situated above it ready for use. Suddenly her inner alarms warned of danger and she swung to find a dead asari stumbling towards her! "..Hells! Zombie!" she cried without thinking ready to shoot it but held back as the Rachni slammed into the side of the panel startling her from firing.

Struggling to listen to the sudden strange speech, Aura listened to how past events had brought her to this point. She equally listened to the pros and cons of her companions on what they thought. "..What will you do? Will you let us sing anew? Or silence us to the endless sleep?" the queen asked.

Aura considered this deeply, humanity was not out in space when this had all been last going on, now here she was being asked to consider the consequences of future generations. Her hands hovered over the console one near the acid tanks release button the other near to the cage door. "..Choices choices…" she thought wondering what future generations would think of her decisions here, if she was wrong then many would suffer. "..Maybe it would be better to kill the Queen." She argued with herself. "..After all it isn't like its genocide to kill just one…"

"..Maybe not, but it also means you kill the last of her race…" Another part argued.

"..Choices choices.." she said again out loud this time

"..What's the call Commander?" Ashley asked.

Aura sighed, then shook her little demon self off her mind. "..No, you won't die here. Go free and live. But do not make me regret this choice." She said pressing the release button.

The soft tune she felt from the Queen at the news and how she would tell her young of this only slightly washed away the nagging guilt if she were wrong in some future time.

Half a days travel later Aura returned to her bunk on the Normandy she like the other planets and only forwarded what had happened to the Council but decided at the last minute not to talk to them this time around. That Turian councilor was really getting on her nerves and she was in no mood right now to deal with him.

Eventually after a few hours of clean up and rest she had made her way to Liara's end of the ship. "..Hey..." Aura said entering the room. "..Um…mind if I come in?" she asked.

"..Of course, Commander, come in." she said.

"..How are you feeling?" she asked curious to see how the young asari was handling Aura having shot her mother dead.

"..If you are here to care for my worries over my mother's death do not concern yourself. I am fine." She said but Aura saw how fragile the woman was.

"..Don't bury how it makes you feel, Liara you're my friend and friends help each other through thick and thin." She said.

Liara faintly smiled at the words nodding and rubbed at her half shed tear-red eyes. "..I guess so, it is just her end was not how I pictured there was so much yet I wished to say to her." She explained.

"..The best traits of your mother live on in you, her drive, her compassion, her love, and wisdom. All of that is inside you." Aura said.

"..You are right Commander, it is surprising how wise your race can be at times.." She said.

Aura grinned, "..What can I say if nothing else this mission has taught me how to be something then what I was. So I guess a little wisdom never hurt." She said. "..And I want to apologize for …any troubles you and I had with our last talk before this. I had not meant to let you down so…rudely. I just do not feel comfortable giving out my heart into a time where we may all die at some short point, that and I did not feel comfortable being involved in a relationship where I would have to order someone I cared for to their death." She explained.

Liara considered this and after a moment nodded. "..You are correct I suppose Shepard. All is forgiven worry not." She replied then.

Aura hugged the Asari gently and then nodded, "..Come on I think Alenko is showing some movie about earth history. It'll be good for your studies on us." She said.

Liara smiled and stood. "..That sounds delightful!" She said eagerly following the commander out into the mess area. Later when Aura found herself readying for sleep, she idly wondered what her next stop would be.

AN2: Next up VIRMIRE!


	7. Chapter 7

Beginnings of a Hero Chapter 7

==Virmire=

Aura shook her head as the Mako came to a stop once more for repairs. This time it was near the Salarian base camp. The past week and a half had been relatively busy for the crew of the ship as they used the down time before this mission was given to mine for ore, and wrap up loose ends in other places about the galaxy. They had made some friends, and some enemies, but Aura reflected it had bonded the crew ever further in the fires of battle and had let her come more to terms with her new choices she was making in life.

Where before most of her choices were to better herself or her crew in the cause of the mission. Now she found herself at times actually enjoying helping others for no other reason then that they needed help. It felt alien to her at times, but a larger and larger part these days found it made her feel good and less embarrassed from her shadier past.

She was still not sure if this new side of her was something she would continue with, after all the universe needed a hero right now. But that did not mean she would always be needed. She was broken from her thoughts as she approached the camp with Ashley and Tali. Alenko was commenting about trouble, and the Salarian Kirahee was replying on how every AA gun was tracking the skies now with their arrival.

Slowly the truth of what was going on came to light and Aura felt her pulse increase. At last she could confront Saren! But then the details of the Krogan's genophage cure came to light. "..Oh boy.." she thought as Wrex heard this bit.

Arguing ensued and after Aura stepped in to cool things down, she saw Wrex storm off drawing his shotgun and started to shoot up fish. "..Well least we'll have fresh meat.." she idly thought.

After a quick talk with Alenko and Ashley, Aura took a breath. "..Ok just in case watch my back. But less he is about to pull that trigger don't shoot ok? I want to try to talk him down." She said

Both nodded and moved off to a concealed position. Heading over Wrex turned to her. "..This isn't right Shepard. If Saren has a cure we can't destroy it" He said.

"..I understand your upset Wrex, but we both know that Saren is the enemy here." She said. "..He's the one you should direct your anger towards, not me."

"..Really? Saren created a cure for my people, you want to destroy it." He spat back, "the lines between friend and foe are getting a little blurry from where I am standing."

"..You can't be serious Wrex! Saren will kill all life in the galaxy if he succeeds!" Aura protested.

"..That's a risk we should be willing to take Shepard! This is the fate of my entire species here! I've been loyal to you so far, hell you have done more for me then my family ever did. But if I am to remain loyal to you then I have to know we are doing this for the right reasons." He said striding closer then drew his shotgun and aimed it right at her stomach. Aura replied in kind with hers at his head.

"..Damnit Mexican standoff." She thought taking in a slow breath to ease her hand off the tension of the trigger and slowly eased her gun down out of his line of sight, later Aura would find humor that she had lowered her weapon in a stance to seem less threatening but still had it aimed at his quads. "..Wrex, these aren't your people, there slaves, tools for Saren to sacrifice at his whim. Is that what you want for your people? Where is the honor in that? The Krogran pride? You can make a difference here work with me here, and I promise to you that Saren will pay no matter what I have to do." She said.

Silence ruled as out of the corner of her eyes she noticed the entire camp watching the stand off. "..No.." he started. "..We were tools for the council once, and they thanked us for wiping out the Rachni by neutering us. I doubt Saren will be as rewarding." He said easing off. "..Alright, Shepard I'll follow you, but you better pull through with your promise or else we'll be back where we started here." He said walking off.

Aura let out her breath and fell to her knees in relief. "..Damn Shepard that was some smooth talking." Ashley said coming over.

"..Doubt I'll ever top that one." She softly laughed, standing back up.

"..What to put a bet on it?" Ashley smirked, "..You got a way with word's Commander when the chips come down." She said.

"..A bet? Sure why not, no way is something that important going to come up again." Aura said challenging the Marine to rifle maintainer duty if she lost, and if Ashley lost she would be cleaning Aura's armor. In hindsight after the shake it seemed Ashley somehow knew this would come up but Aura put it out of her mind for now. "..After all what's the chances." She thought.

Eventually the Salarian and mixed race teams put together a plan of attack. Aura would take Wrex and Tali with her on a flanking maneuver, while Ashley and Liara would aide Kiarhe's teams in the main attack. Alenko meanwhile would set up the bomb and deliver it on site once things were clear. "..Seems straight forward enough." Aura thought.

As she listened to the Salarian's speech she had to admit it was quite inspiring, and wondered if she would ever do any better then she had now. She reflected that she had brought Wrex along to let him cool off his anger, and in the off chance Saren showed up was sure the angry Krogan would prove useful in the fight. Tali naturally came along as she was the best engineer they had and machine hacker.

Nodding to her team the trio set out, and after a quick comm check settled into their routine of fights. Along the way Aura found various ways to assist the assault team, though she almost fell over laughing when Liara commented over an unknown open comm. "..By the goddess all this sand keeps getting stuck in my…uh..nevermind." she said before the line closed.

Aura shook her head and moved on after they had dealt with the Geth flyers. The group continued forward easily handling the few Geth and Krogan they encountered before finding the security locale panels. "..We can either send them over towards the assault teams or else just disable the local alarms here Commander." Tali said.

Aura considered given they had taken no losses they should be able to handle the extra stresses, but then again they were not trained up front fighters like her teams were. "..Just the alarms Tali, the STG has enough trouble to handle." She said.

"..Aye Commander." She said.

The group continued onwards then killing anything that moved along the way. They stopped twice to free some Salarian prisoners from the terrible indoctrinations going on, and then allowed an asari doctor to run free. Finally they entered Saren's personal lab area, and found another working beacon. "..Joy of joys, more brain probes." Aura sighed. "..Dont suppose anyone else wants to handle this?" she asked half serious.

"..No.." Came the simple twin replies.

"..Gee thanks.." She muttered stepping forward and reaching out carefully the tendrils of the probe cascaded through her mind once more, but prepared as she was plus having the understanding that she had built up the pain was not as intense as it had been before.

Eventually the probing ended and Aura understood now, as Liara had suspected it was a distress call that came too late about the Reapers. She would naturally want to confirm this with the asari scientist but it was her own best guess for now. Above her she saw a shimmer of red and a figure take shape. "..What the hell?" she said moving to return with her companions to see what was happening.

"..You are not Saren.." The strange image stated.

"..No shit Sherlock." Aura replied. "..What are you a VI?" she said.

"..Virtual Intelligence, a rudimentary status, we are far beyond your ability to understand." It replied.

"..This isn't even an AI Shepard! I..I think it's a Reaper!" Tali chimed in.

"..Reaper a name given by the Protheans to give sustenance to their destructors. I am Sovereign, the herald of your destruction." It said.

"..There's a whole galaxy ready for you this time! What happened to the Protheans won't happen to us! I'll make sure of it!" She spat back.

"..Emotional outbursts, you can not fathom what safety we bring you, we can not be stopped. This exchange is over." It said fading from view.

Suddenly a shockwave impacted the glass showering the trio in its wake. Joker quickly informed them of the Reaper ship coming this way plus more Geth and Krogan. "..Alright people let's move!" She said drawing her assault rifle again.

The trio moved swiftly through the reinforcements and soon had a landing zone cleared for the Normandy, Aura taking the extra time to blow up a few fuel containers where the ship would land. As Alenko and two others carried the bomb off the ship and began setup. Aura wondered where Ashley, Liara and the STG teams were. "..Come on…come on.." she thought willing something to show they were still alive.

"..Commander come in!" Ashley said.

"..We're here Chief where are you? The bombs almost setup!" She replied.

"..We're pinned down, we can't disengage." She stated.

"..Hold tight I'm on my way." She said shutting off the comm from any further protests.

Alenko assured her that there was still time to rescue the teams while he did final setup. Aura nodded and signaled Wrex and Garrus to follow her while the rest boarded the Normandy. "..Double time it!" She said heading off at a run. The trio soon ran into a hopeful ambush party but with rifles blazing death they soon emerged out of a elevator to see a pair of Geth drop ships sail by overhead. "..Ah crap, reinforcements inbound." Garrus said taking cover, but instead of them off loading troops on top of them they went past to the bomb site.

"..Alenko report!" she said.

"..Geth dropping in all around us ma'am! There's too many I'm arming the bomb!" he said Aura hearing a faint click in the background.

"..Now hold on a minute there!" she protested but already knew it was too late

"..It's done Commander, go get Ashley and get off this rock!" he said.

"..Screw that we can handle ourselves, go back for the Lt!" Ashley protested over the comm.

Aura paced knowing all eyes were on her now. This was a situation they tried to prepare you for in boot camp officer's training but when it really hit you nothing could staunch the feeling of sickness that came with it. "..Ashley we're coming for you, hold tight." She said. "..Joker get inbound on the Salarian's position." She ordered then to the ship

"..But…aye aye Commander we'll be ready." She replied.

"..I have no regrets Commander." Alenko said then.

"..I'm sorry, I had to make a choice." She said shaking her head, then took a deep breath and let it out burying the guilt under the piles she had slowly been building up through out the mission of mistakes and errors. But this was the hardest she had yet to deal with.

"..Let's move!" she said anger in her voice.

The trio moved fast and hard killing anything in their path. Aura was pissed, she was angry, she was boiling almost red. Her rifle's heat did not even seem to register to her such was her anger. When a Krogan charged at her she charged back in kind and then dodged aside at the last moment to shot it in the back, the kicked it for good measure. Finally the last door parted and the trio entered the chaos of the battle. Aura signaled for everyone to take cover and threw three grenades at the fuel tanks which for some reason had yet to be targeted. The blast knocked her onto her ass, but all the remaining geth and krogan were killed or destroyed.

Aura was on her way over to check on Ashley, Liara, and the Salarians when there was a hum near her and several shots rang out. Diving for cover as her shields went down, her rifle skidded out of reach to her left so she drew her pistol. "..Saren.." She spat taking shots at him but found his barriers and shields too strong

"..I applaud you Shepard, my Geth were utterly convinced the Salarians were the real threat." He said. "..An impressive diversion."

"..Wasn't my plan was Kirahe's." she shouted back.

Ignoring her jibe, he continued. "..Of course it was all for nothing, I can't let you disrupt what I have started here. You can't possibly understand what is at stake." He said.

"..Why are you doing this?" she asked trying to buy for time.

"..You've seen the visions Shepard, you of all people should know how fruitless it is to resist the Reapers. Trillions of Protheans dead, thousands of worlds destroyed. All because they fought." He said. "..They simply can not be stopped. Do not mire yourself in simple revolt or petty freedoms. But what if the Protheans had bowed before the invaders? Would they still exist? Is submission not preferable to destruction?" he asked.

"..Do you honestly believe that, Saren? That the Reapers will let us live?" she replied.

"..Now you see why I never brought this forward to the council." He said going on to describe how organics worked.

Aura shook her head, "..He's so lost in what's going on he can't see his indoctrination is already happening." She thought.

"..I had hoped this facility would protect me." He finally said.

"..It's not quite working how you expected though isn't it?" she replied. "..You're afraid Sovereign is influencing you, afraid he is controlling you, that you're just a puppet."

"..I've studied the effects of indoctrination, Shepard. Far more to a degree then you would ever be aware. If Sovereign exerts too much will then it leaves one a broken shell. Sovereign needs me…for now." He stated though Aura could see she had hit a sensitive nerve.

"..Now time to push that last bit." She said softly.

"..Sovereigns already manipulating you and you don't even know it! You're already indoctrinated! Can't you see that!" she said.

"..NO! Sovereign needs me, if I find the Conduit I've been granted a reprieve from the inevitable"

"..You were a Spectre! You were sworn to defend the galaxy from threats. I know you think this is what your doing Saren but you're wrong! Stop this now; together we can stop the Reapers!" She said it was a long shot but she figured it couldn't hurt to try.

"..No! You don't understand, you would ruin my plans to save more lives then any have known before and for that you must die." He said.

The coming fight was fairly quick, then what Aura had expected. During their talks Saren had unknowingly moved near the last fuel tank and Aura had used the time to carefully line up her shot. The concussion sent him falling to the ground, but a secondary explosion knocked the wind out of her as well. Tossing aside his weapon he came at her and the next thing Aura knew was she was hanging over the edge of a drop. Saren glaring hatefully at her as he slowly started to choke the air from her. Then the Normandy's exterior docking horns blared and distracted the Turian just enough for her to draw back her fist and slug his smug face.

Dropping Aura scrambled for air and a grip on the ledge, pulling herself up as Saren ran for his little hover plate. She looked over seeing Ashley and Liara slowly getting to their feet but neither was in any shape to fight, nor were the Salarians. Saren hopped onto his hover board and started to float away. Aura drew her pistol aiming it at him. "..You're a fool Shepard, and when next we meet I will finish you." He said.

"..And you are indoctrinated! You just don't know it!" She shouted back lowering her pistol as he hovered out of range.

Grabbing Ashley in a fireman's carry the groups made their way to the Normandy as Joker came into range. Aura quickly boarded knowing that time was short. "..Punch it Joker!" she said into the comm.

"..Alright everyone hang on!" He cried as the sleek ship turned and made it's way out of orbit. Aura turned to watch the fading battle area where Alenko was making his last stand to defend the bomb. She had her sniper rifle readied but knew she was far to out for a shot. "..I'm sorry.." she said softly as she turned away from the flash of blinding light.

Aura did not leave that spot for the next hour, staring into the dark void out a portal. She knew she should call a meeting and then warns the Council but just this once she needed time alone to herself. They meeting could wait. Eventually the repression of emotions proved too much and she covered her face into her hands as she entered her cabin.


	8. Chapter 8

Beginnings of a Hero Chapter 8

==Citadel - Normandy==

Aura was not in a good mood, shortly after their return from Virmire the Council had grounded the Normandy. She tried to protest, even was threatening to Udina, but her results were the same. As such she was pacing around the ship hoping someone would see some sense and let her crew make the attempt to stop Saren from finding the Conduit. Alas it did not seem that this was going to happen.

To make matters worse she found her personal equipment locker was sealed; Aura slammed her fist twice into the locker, when a clearing of a throat drew her from her anger. "..Pardon me Commander?" Doctor Chakwas said as Aura turned to slump down to the floor.

"..Sorry doctor? What can I do for you?" she asked sighing.

"..Seems we are grounded, Commander." Chakwas said.

"..I haven't come this far to lie down and die. Not now when everyone is counting on me." Aura replied.

Chakwas hunched down to sit on a box, setting aside their current predicament for the moment. "..You've changed quite a bit since you first came aboard you know that Commander?" she stated.

Aura rubbed the back of her head, "..I guess I have, what you think though. Is it for the better?" Aura wondered partly to herself, partly to the doctor.

"..Who can truly say, I can say though that Feros certainly is in your debt. Liara is equally as well and countless others. You have come far from the angry, self centered woman you were before." She replied.

"..Heh, gee thanks." Aura said rolling her eyes.

"..What do you plan to do about things now though? Have you tried diplomatic channels? We answer to the Alliance not the Council." She said.

Aura shook her head, "..Tried that already, all channels are closed, Alliance, and otherwise. I thought about making some threats but…figured that would be a last resort. I am not sure what else to do." She sighed dejectedly.

Chakwas snorted. "..Come now that is not the Commander this ship and crew has grown to love, whether you admit it or not. Are you telling me you are just going to give up? Walk away while Saren finds the Conduit? That isn't you Commander…you don't seem like the woman that will give up no matter how you stand on your choices of morals." She taunted.

The sly taunt worked and Aura felt her blood boil, "..We're out of the game for now Doctor, but I'll find a way back in, I need this crew to stay strong and be there with me till the end." She said.

"..I…and the crew trust you Commander, regardless where you stand, we will be there with you till the end no matter the out comes and once this is over perhaps you will consider what the future will hold for your personal life hmm?" she smiled, as Aura stood up.

Aura groaned and rolled her eyes, "..Thanks 'mother', seriously though if you start wondering when I'll be having children I'll knock you back to med school." She laughed feeling more at ease with herself. "..In truth I don't think I will be settling down anytime soon, there is and will be too much to do once we stop Saren, Sovereign and the Reapers." She stated.

Chakwas nodded; about to say more when Joker interrupted them informing them that Andersons was waiting for them at Flux on the Citadel. "..You better get going Shepard, there will be time to talk later" she said moving for the medbay.

Aura nodded, and signaling Ashley and Tali to suit up made for the upper decks.

==2 Hours later==

"..Aw man no pursuit I was hoping to dodge some patrol ships, show those smug Council pilots who's the real hot shot." Joker whined as the ship cleared the mass relay.

"..Keep sharp Joker, maybe we'll get to play hide and seek with Sovereign in a nebulae." Aura replied.

"..Boy your such a downer.." he snorted.

"..That's me Joker, set a course for Ilos, let me know when we're twenty minutes out." She said turning to make a round about the ship. She listened as all of the crew was behind her for the attempt of stealing the ship. Idly she hoped they pulled this off otherwise they would pay for it, but she reflected if they failed then it would not matter.

Eventually finding the squad as ready as they ever would be, she made for her cabin. A few hours later Aura found sleep calling to her, she readied for bed after setting up her armor and weapons. Falling into rest she found her dreams haunted by her choice in Virmire, mixed in with other choices she had made in her younger days. Beating up friends and passing lovers, trafficking drugs and other illegal goods for credits on earth. Blackmailing fellow marines for favors and easier assignments, her failure to protect a band of children and colonists during the slaver attacks, but at the plus side of saving many others, the guilt wore at her in the dreams, the voices of the lost blaming her for each failure. Eventually though the dream ended with a start as Joker brought her out of it, signaling they were twenty minutes out from Ilos. It was at this moment she wished she had someone hold her tight for a moment, and assure her it would be alright. Aura rose and shook her head, suiting up arriving onto the bridge just as they emerged from the mass relay.

She listen as some panic spread at not finding a suitable landing zone, but Joker's words of assurance that he could make the drop successful led Aura to take a chance. "..Tali, Ashley suit up! We're going in hard!" she said.

AN: Shorter then usual I know, but the ending is drawing close :D hope you all are enjoying this, please read and review thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

Beginnings of a Hero Chapter 9

==Ilos==

Aura bounded into the Mako with Ashley and Tali at her side, nearby she saw the empty work area where Wrex and Garrus often stood, when they had made their bid to escape Aura had the pair remain behind hidden on the Citadel. Her hope was that in the worse case scenario of them failing to catch Saren those two could ambush the Spectre and maybe delay him for others to catch up or else stop him themselves. It was a big risk but she felt it was a good chance to take.

"..Dropping in five…four….three …two…one!.." Came Joker's count down. Then the Mako was airborne and in a dive. She saw below through the glass port Saren, and his Geth entering some kind of large bunker. The angle was sharp but Aura signaled Ashley to trigger the cannon.

The boom of its roar went down but instead of hitting near Saren's troops like she had hoped it instead hit a building a few yards to his right. "..Damn miss." She swore then engaged the thrusters at the last moment to slow their decent with a heavy thud the Mako impacted and came to a stop scant feet from the door just as it closed.

"..Damn again!" Aura said hitting the dash.

Hopping out she looked around, "..Alright we need to find a way inside, Saren got in, so will we, let's move people!" she said drawing her assault rifle.

==Two Hours Later==

Aura returned to the Mako with both Ashley and Tali in tow the three had found the release signals for the bunker door. "..Best we take the Mako Commander, it will be a tight squeeze in there but we'll need the firepower." Ashley prompted.

"..Agreed Commander." Tali chimed in.

Aura nodded and the trio set off as fast as the Mako would allow them in the confined space, the twists and turns soon ended with them trapped between a pair of kinetic barriers. "..It's a trap!" Tali cried.

"..I don't think so, no threats are showing themselves." Ashley reported to the two.

"..That door over there just opened, let's scout it out, everyone remember where we parked." She said trying to ease the tension.

The trio soon was listening to a VI program of Prothean make she idly was glad she had not brought Liara along, the scientist would have delayed them by valuable minutes once they had Vigils data file. "..While I would love to stay and chat, I have a galaxy to save. Come on let's move!" She said.

The three soon were off again in the Mako blasting, running over, and generally just avoiding the hordes of Geth in their way. As they neared a rise they found the Prothean relay ahead that would take them to the Citadel. Stamping the pedal to the floor, Aura shouted as a army of Geth opened fire. "..Hold on!" she cried.

==Citadel==

On the Citadel hidden near the main Council chambers Garrus and Wrex waited. "..Ya know this plan of Shepard's is crazy right?" Garrus said softly.

"..Maybe, but it gives me the best shot to take out Saren. You just stay ready with your scope. I'll handle bashing his skull in." Wrex replied.

Then there was a series if shudders from impacts outside. Glancing out a window port they saw a fleet of Geth warships and Sovereign moving in, "..Ahhh crap.." Garrus said.

"..Heh, now it gets fun!" Wrex grinned slamming his fists together. "..Come on let's get ready." He said.

"..Yeah, let's just hope Aura shows up soon." Garrus replied.

AN: Next up! The final show down! And a bet lost :D


	10. Chapter 10

Beginnings of a Hero Chapter 10

AN: Last chapter for ME1 hope you've all enjoyed the ride and prepare for the second round soon as I do a few more play through again.

==Citadel==

Aura awoke with a headache, her temples throbbed and her brain felt like mush, "..Urgh, almost like the first brain probe after Eden Prime.." She groaned groggily.

"..If only it was you feeling that way, Commander." Ashley groaned.

"..Urgh Kellah, Is my face plate cracked?" Tali said blinking her eyes to focus.

Aura looked over behind her, "..Nope, just some dirt smears. Here let me get it." She said turning in the seat only to have it slump off the hinges broken. Sending all three suddenly then onto the ceiling. "..Crap we're upside down, why did I not notice this till now?" she said sighing.

Slowly gun fire was heard nearby, and ran Aura to action. "..Alright, play times over, lets move." She said falling out of the Mako's side hatch.

The next several moments were your fairly straight up shoot out fight with a few geth and husks, but soon the empty Presidum area was there's once more. "..Elevator, move!" She said.

This plan worked well for several moments till its came rudely to a halt. "..Damn, Saren's locked out the lifts, suit up we're going outside!" Aura said.

The following half hour of running and gunning along the surface of the interior of the Citadel would forever be etched in Aura's memory as one of the most dangerous and fun things she had done in her life so far. "..Yeee ha!" she cried as she sent a series of grenades to blow up some Geth near the needed hatch.

"..Yee ha? Sheesh Commander, you aren't Texan last I checked." She said.

"..Upper New York actually, New Bronx district." She said as she held the hatch for Aura.

"..Let us talk later yes? There is work to be done." Tali said following Aura with Ashley bringing up the rear.

==Council Chambers==

Garrus groaned as he slowly came around for the second time, Saren had come in force into the Council Chambers and simply overwhelmed the few defenders there, despite Wrex and him providing fire support. The last thing he recalled was the rogue Turian throwing tech charges at their location.

Then gun fire echoed inside his head, and he carefully looked out finding Wrex coming around as well and Aura, Tali and Ashley rushing up the stairs after making quick work of the Geth invaders from behind. "..Damn their good." He thought watching as the trio moved as one coordinated unit of death.

Then Saren saw his gawking and threw more mines, these cut the pair off from helping the trio in the soon to come fight. "..Damnit, come on Turian move your hide, we got to get to the action!" Wrex said.

"..Right behind you." Garrus replied nabbing up his sniper rifle.

Meanwhile in the Council Chambers Aura had taken cover behind some fallen rail pieces for the stairs. "..I was afraid you wouldn't make it in time, Shepard." Saren said.

"..Sorry killing Geth is hard work.." she shot back.

"..But you did make it, and it is time for our final confrontation. I think we both expected it to end like this." He said. "..You've lost you know that, in a few minutes Sovereign will have full control of the Citadels systems and the relay will open heralding the arrival of the Reapers." He said half with a laugh.

"..Idiot.." Aura thought, "..I still got a few tricks up my sleeve Saren! Stand aside I can put a stop to this!" She said.

"..You survived our encounter on Virmire, but since then Sovereign has upgraded me." He said with a smirk.

"..Are you insane! Wait don't answer that!" She said pausing. "..You let Sovereign implant you?"

"..After our encounter on Virmire I could not stop thinking about what you said, about control, about indoctrination. Sovereign sensed my doubts, now my mind is clear of all doubts. I see the truth of things and my conviction is solid as steel!" He said clenching his fists.

"..You idiot! Sovereign is controlling you through your implants! Can't you see that! Step aside I can stop this, I have the means Saren you have to trust me!" Aura tried again to get the former Spectre to step aside.

She listened again to his lies about how organics and machines would work together, and how he was the evolution of things to come, "..I don't need to be reborn Saren, I'm fine as I am now! Now if you would just listen to me, I can stop Sovereign from taking control of the station, step aside please! The invasion will never happen!"

"..No! We can't stop it not forever, you saw the visions, and you saw what happened to the Protheans. The Reapers are just too powerful!" He protested.

"..You were a Spectre Saren! A strong and dedicated Turian to the cause of the galaxies defense! Some part of you must see that this is wrong! You can fight this!" She said.

"..M..maybe your right, maybe there is still a chance for…a..aurgh!" he cried in pain, "..I..I can not I am lost Shepard, the implants…" he said.

Rolling out her pistol lowered she shouted, "..No! It's not too strong! They are just machines, tools! Things are not finished here; you can still redeem yourself Saren!" She said carefully walking forward in case he shot at her, but trying to show him there was always hope for things.

Saren though drew his pistol, looked at her with a saddened look, placed it to his head and said. "..Good bye Shepard…Thank you.." he said softly pulling the trigger.

Aura watched dejected as she failed to save the Turian, but yet reflected in a twisted way he had been saved. Shaking her head and helping Ashley and Tali up, the female marine spoke, "..I.." She coughed. "..I think that little speech qualifies that I win ma'am." She said.

Aura said nothing walking forward and looking down, "..Make sure he's dead. Those implants could hold a trap by Sovereign." She said both teammates nodding.

Meanwhile Aura opened her Omni-tool and uploaded Vigil's datafile. A series of beeps resounded as Ashely signaled that Saren was dead, the two soon returning to where Aura stood. "..Vigil's data file worked I got full control!" she said.

"…Quick open the stations arms! Maybe the fleet can take down Sovereign before he regains control of the station!" Ashley said.

"..See if you can open a comm. Channel." Tali suggested.

Aura listened as the sudden distress call came in, and Aura's heart sank. If the Destiny Asscention was in trouble and it was the most powerful ship in the Council fleet, she let the thoughts trail off. "..Damn.." she thought.

Then Joker's voice came through signaling that they had received the distress call and that they were sitting with the entire fifth fleet. This made Aura's heart rise with hope. "..We can save the Ascension Commander, just unlock the relays around the Citadel and we'll send in the Calvary." He said.

"..Commander we can't sacrifice human lives and ships to save the Council, we'll need every human ship to take down Sovereign and the Geth! What have they ever done for us?" Ashley said when Aura turned to look for opinions.

"..This is bigger then humanity! Sovereign is a threat to every galactic civilization!" Tali chimed in. Aura looked down, feeling that the Quarian was right. But also feeling a pit in her stomach saying that equally so was Ashley.

"..That's why we cant throw away the fleet by saving the Council, hold the fleet back till the arms open up then focus on Sovereign!" Ashley said.

"..What's the order Commander, come in and save the Ascension or focus on Sovereign?" Joker asked evidently relaying her command to the admirals.

Aura leaned heavily on the console looking out to where the Council fleet was fighting for its life. So many lives hinged on what she choose here, "..Tali's right Ashley, this threat is bigger then us. I said early on this was humanity's chance to step up and show the Council what we're made of. Well" She said taking a breath, "…let's show'em! Joker! Opening the relay arms now, get in there and save the Council!" she said.

Privately though as the relays opened and Aura watched the fleet come in she felt her gut drop as weapons fire opened up on them. "..Forgive me.." she thought.

"..I hope you know what your doing Commander.." Ashley said.

"..So do I Ash, so do I…" she said.

Half an hour later after a fight with a reborn Saren Aura watched as the fight ended up above with Sovereign exploding in a fireball. "..Yes!" Aura cheered. Feeling some of the guilt of her choice fade from their hard won victory.

Then the bits of debris started to come closer to the station arms. "..Ohhh shit." She thought snapping her head to the others. "..RUN!" She screamed diving for any cover she could find before blackness over took her.

Slowly Ashley awoke again moments later to a light being shined in her face, and Tali's. "Get that light out of my eyes damnit!" She said pushing the rescuer away as he called Anderson in that they were alive.

"..Settle down chief..easy there, its over now. We won." He said.

"..Kellah, no we didn't." Tali said sadly as the two climbed out of the rubble.

"..Where's the Commander?" Anderson asked looking around.

Ashley sadly glanced back to where the rubble was strewn about and a large chunk of Sovereign was lying. Andersons face was cast down then, when a movement caught everyone's eyes. Hobbling forward at a jog Aura Shepard, earth-born orphan, Alliance war hero and renegade, now Savior of the Citadel rose from the ashes to stand on the tip of the wreckage with a shit eating grin. "..Didnt think I would get out of our deal so easily did you Chief?" she said limping over.

Both fellow teammates laughed and hugged the hero of the moment fiercely. "..Ah! Watch the ribs!" she winced. To which the pair let her go to support her better.

Later as the trio walked off to heroes welcomes, and later still the Council convened to give their own thanks, Aura was quick to pick Anderson for the spot on the Council. When Udina protested she turned to him. "..Shove your politics, we need someone who will keep things on track for when the Reapers come, there still out there in dark space, and I'm going to stop them." She said turning with Tali and Ashley at her side. A wide smile on her face, whatever her past actions were, Aura had let her past self go through this mission, and indeed her in that final harrowing choice to save of kill the Council. No matter what else may come her way she was going to stay on this new path in her life, and she would stop the Reapers, or die trying…..

AN: Aura Shepard Will return soon in the ME2 portion of this tale titled 'Trials of a Paragon' :)


End file.
